


all创 A→Z

by vicki_fiona



Category: Yukihira soma - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicki_fiona/pseuds/vicki_fiona





	all创 A→Z

Agastopia

薙切蓟在遇见幸平创真之前，从来没有想到自己会被这个年轻人的眼睛轻易激起欲望。

 

Blessing

田所惠将自己的毕生信仰献给了那个人，祝福他获得一切美好希冀的东西。

 

Climactic

塔克米喜欢在那个人临近高潮的时候亲吻他的乳首，蛊惑他应下一些羞耻的要求。

 

Disslove

水户郁魅对幸平创真私自以自身的出生生涯做赌注相当生气，但这份郁气最后还是轻易被他的微笑溶解。

 

Erinaceous

在遇见幸平创真之后，薙切绘里奈刺猬般尖锐的心防终于被卸下。

 

Flamingo

如果要让才波朝阳评价自己的义弟，他大概会觉得最后和他站到顶端的决胜场的年轻人像是火烈鸟，那种义无反顾燃烧的美丽让他从此无法忘怀。

 

Hiraeth

四宫小次郎偶尔会回主店掌厨，他看见没有某道菜品的菜单常常会一阵恍惚，他才发现自己原来是个念旧的人。

 

Impignorate

与其说美作昴在秋季选拔中输了自己原本的料理观，不如说主动将自己的一切抵押给了他的神明。

 

Juicy

黑木场凉在和幸平创真做爱的时候发现对方容易流出大量体液的体质。

 

Kakorrhaphiophobia

自从叛乱结束后，司瑛士就患上了失败恐惧症，不是关于料理胜负的，是关于和众多情敌的竞争。

 

Macrosmatic

叶山亮的嗅觉灵敏程度其实超乎旁人想象，但自从秋季选拔之后他就将这份才能用在了幸平创真身上（？）。

 

Nature

薙切爱丽丝的分子料理其实某种意义上来讲都是人为造物更多，但她遇到了幸平创真之后就发现了自然造物的魅力。

 

Oxter

久我照纪很喜欢在做爱的时候舔吻幸平创真光洁的腋下，总能够轻易让对方露出羞耻的表情。

 

Potential

幸平城一郎早就明白自己儿子的潜能是什么。

 

Quaff

一色慧总会在庆功宴上偷偷教唆幸平创真畅饮寮里做的米酒，因此幸平创真经常会上头。（当然事后总会被其他人揍）

 

Reserve

小林龙胆为了自己的菜品储备了大量的素材库，但她最喜爱的还是联队食戟的时候幸平创真的一举一动。

 

Serendipity

薙切真凪其实在很早就意外认识了幸平创真，那朵灿烂的笑靥是她多年黑暗仅存的光芒。

 

Track

一直跟随父亲脚步的少年人终于踏出了属于自己的足迹。

 

Ultimate

成长摸索的人生没有极限。

 

Vanish

如果幸平创真消失，世界会逐渐失去它的光辉吧。

 

Wonder

大界三千，遇见你是我们的奇迹。

 

Xertz

天天被投喂的幸平创真一边摸着良心泪流满面一边控制不住地狼吞虎咽。

 

Yearn

我们都渴望他。

 

Zlich

你是无价的荣耀。


End file.
